


Constant Craving

by spacecatsquad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecatsquad/pseuds/spacecatsquad
Summary: "Even through the darkest phase / Be it thick or thin / Always someone marches brave / Here beneath my skin"Very, very short one-shot of Shiro examining his complicated, and slightly confusing, feelings for Allura.





	

" _Psst!_ " Lance whispered quietly. "Shiro, you're staring again."

"Huh? O-oh," Shiro said as he averted his gaze towards the floor. "I wasn't staring at anything. I was just thinking."

"Yeah, and I bet I know who you were thinking about," Lance said with a wink.

Okay, so maybe he had been staring at her. But how could he not? She was marvelous; beautiful, certainly, but more than that. She seemed to be the embodiment of everything he admired in others; she was strong and resilient, and full of compassion. And there was also the fact that he turned to her for inspiration for finding his own strength. She had overcome _so_ much in such a short amount of time, and he looked up to her for her ability to persevere.

Above all else, to him, Allura was hope: hope that they could win this war; hope that they could right the many wrongs that plagued the universe; hope that he could recover from his own trauma and find his own strength that lurked somewhere inside of him, deep down in a place he wasn't able to yet reach.

But Allura was even more than that, still. She was her own person. She was someone that he respected, both as his friend and his leader. Allura wasn't strong, kind, and inspirational because she was simply born with those qualities; she made the choice to be those things. She made the choice to move on from her past, the choice to care about others, and the choice to put the needs of the many above her own.

He hoped that he could be his own person as much as she was, and he reminded himself every day that ultimately, it's the choices a person is able to make that defines them. He wanted to define himself as a person as noble as her, and so he tried his best to make those choices. The choice to try and be a good leader; the choice to want to help people; the choice to try and move on from things in his past that he had no control over; the choice to want to help himself.

"It's not like that, Lance," he said with a small sigh. "I just... She's important to me, is all."

Lance cocked his eyebrow. "And you don't think you should tell her that because...?"

"I don't want to change how things are." Lance glared at him with a face full of doubt. "Really, I don't. I'm fine with what we have. Besides, I don't... the way that I feel about her is... well, it's not like _that_ —like what I know you think it is."

"Well, then what _is_ it like?"

"It's hard to put into words," Shiro said with a shrug. "It's just a feeling that I've never felt before."

"And you're _positive_ that you don't want me to put in a good word for you? Because let me tell you, I am _the_ ultimate wingman," he said with a cheesy grin.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are, but I don't require your services, Cupid."

"Fiiiine, be that way. Whatever makes you happy, I guess." Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but he cut him off. "And I know, I know, don't tell anyone, right?"

Shiro smiled. "Right. Besides," he said as he tilted his head towards Keith, "don't you have your _own_ love life to worry about?" He winked.

Lance felt his cheeks turn red hot. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he want back to his station on the bridge, mumbling under his breath.

Shiro took another look at Allura, now more aware than ever of the fluttering sensation in his chest that she gave him, before turning his eyes back towards the floor. Things didn't need to change; not right now, at least. But maybe once all of this was over, and Voltron was no longer needed... maybe then, things could.


End file.
